


When Two Worlds Collide

by Legendofgays



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School AU, Korrasami - Freeform, Minor Bolin/Opal, One Shot, a little bow/glimmer, catradora, catradora already established, chaotic gays, crossover AU, lots of shenanigans, they are a literal circle of idiots, track stars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: Adora and Korra were both the New Republic High's star athletes. But the one thing Korra can't seem to get right is relationships. With the help of her nosy friends, Korra finds herself torn between the new girl Asami and a lingering old flame.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 19
Kudos: 248





	When Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my longest one shot yet and its a cross over inspired by a high school au catradora/korrasami art I saw on twitter! One of my besties Jules (@/jakethebrick_ on twitter) helped me write and edit this piece and I'm so excited to share it with you because it was a lot of fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let us know what you think!

The sky above New Republic High School’s athletic field flared up in pink and orange as the sun finally began to crest the horizon. Birds were chirping. A nice, icy dawn breeze blew through the field. It would have been the perfect morning if Mako hadn’t scheduled an early morning practice for Adora, Korra and the rest of the track team. Since Adora was Catra’s ride to school she also had to get up and accompany her girlfriend. She’d never admit how much she enjoyed watching Adora run in her track outfit though. Catra held her pride close to her heart, only letting a few see past her walls. 

Mako clapped his hands together. “Okay that was good, that was good…” He said as they took a break to grab some water. Catra blatantly ran her eyes over Adora as Mako talked, not even bothering to be subtle. Adora scrunched her brows in concentration, trying not to let Catra distract her but it wasn’t working very well.

“We’re going to need to do a lot better though if we want to make it to regionals. You were falling a bit behind today.” Mako pointed out. Korra nearly choked on the water in her mouth.

“What?!” She waved a defensive finger at the two. “It was two seconds after I stumbled!” 

“What’s that?” Adora cupped her hand over her ear. “It sounds like an excuse to me.” Adora laughed as Korra pushed her shoulder hard. A fire lit in Adora’s eyes and a mischievous grin spread over her lips as she sprayed Korra with her water bottle. Korra’s mouth fell agape in shock. Narrowing her eyes, she retaliated and squirted Adora back only to miss and hit Mako. They both tried to hold in snickers as he stared unamused at the two. 

“Can you guys be serious for two seconds?” He sighed. “Let’s run the drill again.” He jogged off with Korra right behind him, to the edge of the starting line. Adora went to put her water bottle down to join the two but before she could Catra sighed loudly and crossed her legs. Adora glanced up at her girlfriend, arching her eyebrows in question. 

“Remind me again why you guys couldn’t have chosen a better time to run drills. This is worse than gymnastics camp.” Catra complained, rolling her eyes. 

“I told you, you didn’t have to come.” Adora rebutted.

“And miss out on you in short shorts?” Catra teased. It’s the one part of her uniform Adora hated, but she’d been reaping the benefits of them in her relationship so she wasn’t going to complain now. “Not that they are any help right now when I’m freezing my ass off and brain cells are about to strangle themselves if I have to listen to Captain Hot Pants over there any longer.” 

“Hot pants?” Adora glowered at her girlfriend in a challenge to which Catra only smirked with a devilish glint in her eyes. 

“Adora! You coming or what?” Mako yelled out behind her. 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” She replied before leaning into Catra. “How about I take you out for coffee after this? My treat.” Adora looked Catra in the eyes and saw her resolve soften.

“Ugh fine if you insist.” Catra rolled her eyes with the hint of a smile on her lips and Adora pecked her lightly before running off to join the others. 

“You know some of us are still single out here,” Korra commented and Adora only grinned as they crouched down into their starting positions. Her eyes flickered over to Mako briefly in a small reminder that not too long ago Korra was dating him. 

“And who’s fault is that?” Adora dug her feet into the ground. Before Korra could respond Mako blew his whistle and the two sprinted around the track, trying to get ahead of one another. With her long legs, Adora pulled ahead but Korra gained on her quickly. The two girls started to round the first bend. Korra passed Adora, putting some distance between them. As she approached the second turn her eyes caught a glimpse of a black BMW whipping into the parking lot and sliding into a spot near the track. A girl stepped out. She was tall, slim and her luxuriously wavy black locks blew in the breeze, but that’s not what held Korra’s attention. It was her piercing green eyes that stared back at her with a curious curve in her lips and the hand that was placed so delicately against her hips as she studied Korra. Immediately Korra panicked and snapped her head away from the parking lot which subsequently caused her to lose her balance, trip, and faceplant into the track. 

Adora whipped past her before grinding to a halt and doubling back to where Korra sat on the track. Her legs were sprawled out in defeat and scuff marks covered her arms. Adora knelt next to her as the others raced across the field to see what happened. 

“Korra! Are you okay? What happened?” Adora scanned her body for any sustaining injuries. Korra rubbed her hand over her sore arm and glanced back at the parking lot where the girl stood only moments before. She was gone but her car was still there. _ So she’s not a dream _ , Korra thought to herself.

“Uh yeah, I’m totally fine. Everything is all good.” Korra brushed loose gravel from her body and sprung back up. Adora eyed her suspiciously. 

“You want to try that again but a little more convincing this time?” Adora looked at her.

“I bet she saw the hot new girl roll up in her BMW. I mean, I don’t blame you. She certainly has a way of grabbing your attention.” Catra mentioned casually as she strolled up beside them. Korra’s cheeks turned bright red.

“What? Pshhh no…” Korra tried to deny Catra’s suggestion but the smirk on Adora’s face only widened.

“Hot new girl?” She questioned. 

“What’s going on? Are you okay Korra?” Mako came up to them to check on her. She exhaled in relief. 

“I am fantastic. Let’s get back to training. I’m so going to beat you this time.” Korra called out as she made her way back to the starting position.

“Hey, this conversation isn’t over!” Adora shouted back.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you from over there!” Korra cupped her ears innocently and pretended not to hear her. Adora rolled her eyes and jogged after her. 

*****

“Korra has a crush! Korra has a crushhh!” Adora practically chanted as they walked down the hall to grab lunch with Bow, Glimmer, Bolin, Scorpia and the usual suspects. Korra was just thankful Mako usually skipped the social niceties of lunch to train in the gym. 

“Spirits. Must you announce it to the world? And I DON’T have a crush on her.” Korra defended, burying her head in her arms. 

“Who has what a now?” Glimmer chimed in with excitement as she sat down with Bow and Catra. 

“She face-planted after seeing a pretty girl and is this close to tattooing their name together in a tasteful heart tattoo on her arm.” Catra taunted as she slipped her leg over Adora’s. It was second nature for Catra and it wasn’t a secret that Adora loved her little affectionate affirmations. She wasn’t one for words, but the way she ran her fingers lazily back and forth across Adora’s shoulder was her way of saying that Adora was hers. 

“I don’t even know her name!” Korra protested.

“But you don’t deny that you want the tattoo. How very interesting.” Bow interjected, rubbing his chin. 

“Ugh, you guys are the worst.” Korra groaned at her friends. 

“And after all the work I did, this is what I get.” Catra flipped her hair and Korra glared at her.

“What did you do?” Korra grit her teeth, watching Catra with intensity. With a devilish spark in her eyes, she suddenly waved her hand at someone in the crowd.

“Babe, you didn’t.” Adora scolded, stifling a laugh. Korra turned to see the girl from that morning walking up to them with a soft, wide smile. 

“Oh, but I did.” She smirked as the girl approached. “Hey, Asami.” She greeted her.

“Hey, Catra. Thanks for inviting me to eat lunch with you guys. First days can be rough.” She smiled, her gaze flickering over to Korra for a moment. Korra dropped her head, suddenly taking a newfound interest in her lunch, hoping Asami didn’t catch the rising colour in her cheeks. 

“Hi, Asami! I’m Glimmer! And this is Bow, my boyfriend, and-” Glimmer started to introduce everyone but Bolin’s over eager self interrupted and took over.

“I’m Bolin. This here is Scorpia. She’s the best! And Opal, the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” He swooned. Opal leaned in to kiss him lightly. 

“You’re a dork.” She replied as he melted into her touch. 

“And you are?” Asami asked, looking at Korra. Everyone’s gaze shifted to Korra as they all waited for her to answer. Adora nudged her arm and Korra’s eyes shot up. 

“I- uh... I’m Korra.” She mumbled nervously and Asami took the seat across from her. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Korra. It’s nice to meet all of you.” She smiled at the group and Korra could feel her cheeks flush. 

“I like you already.” Catra gleamed as she watched Korra squirm. She took great pleasure in Korra’s discomfort. It was one of her more notable hobbies. As the rest of them fell into their normal slew of conversations, Korra was determined to keep her head down, only allowing herself to glance in Asami’s general direction a few times but it was enough to draw Asami’s attention.

“How are you feeling?” Asami asked her. Everyone was oblivious to their conversation except Adora, who wiggled her eyebrows in Korra’s direction. 

“Wha-” Korra perked up with a mouthful of food. 

“I saw you fall over this morning. Are you okay?” Asami tilted her head and Korra swallowed her food in one big gulp. Keeping her mind straight was hard enough from a distance. Sitting barely 3 feet apart from Asami, she could hardly breathe. Her eyes were drawn to the sharp lines of her jaw, the soft dark lips that matched her hair, and her glowing green eyes that reflected in the harsh cafeteria lighting. 

“Well that’s totally embarrassing.” Korra let out a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her neck. “Yeah, I’m good. It happens all the time.” Korra rolled her shoulder. It still stung a little. 

“You looked good out there though. I wish I had an ounce of your speed. I used to run track but I’m not nearly as fast as the two of you.” Asami commented. 

“Right. The two of us.” Korra said. Of course. She wasn’t just watching Korra before. How could she have thought otherwise? Adora and her were both running around the track that morning. She was simply watching them run. 

“You should totally come try out for cheerleading!” Glimmer exclaimed, inserting herself in their conversation. “It’s a great way to meet people and we could totally use someone like you. I’ve tried getting Catra to join but she’s such a sour puss.” Glimmer pouted her lips. 

“Or maybe I’m a serious gymnast? And I don't have time for your little flips and baby tricks.” Catra replied bluntly in return.

“Please, it’s basically the same thing. Just with added pep!” Glimmer argued.

“It’s  _ NOT  _ the same thing! Talk to me when you’re doing a front walkover round off back handspring to a tuck!” Catra paused to take a deep breath. Glimmer rolled her eyes playfully and threw her hands up in mock surrender. Adora ran her fingers lightly over the back of Catra’s ear, calming her down.

“Now, now. Play nice.” Adora whispered quietly into Catra’s ear and she purred softly.

“She started it.” She crossed her arms and grumbled. Asami chuckled in amusement.

“I’ll give it ago. Though I may be a little rusty. It’s been a while since I’ve trained.” Asami said and Catra flicked her eyes over to her.

“Trained? You do gymnastics?” Catra questioned with intrigue. 

“My dad made me take on a lot of sports growing up. Gymnastics, ballet, martial arts. I’ve dabbled in quite a few things.” Asami said and Korra mentally groaned. Could this girl possibly get any more perfect?

“Well, seems like you must be very flexible.” Catra noted and Korra blushed profusely. It wasn’t something she needed to imagine while they were eating lunch. 

“It comes in handy sometimes.” Asami glanced over at Korra’s ocean blue ones for half a second.

“Wow, I totally forgot. I uh left my science book… In class. I’m gonna go grab it before some kid steals it next period.” Korra excused herself before she rushed off. 

“It was nice to meet you, Korra. I hope I’ll see you around.” Asami called back after her. Korra twisted her head back and threw her a weak wave. As if on cue, some freshman ran straight into her and she stumbled back like an idiot. She quickly pulled the freshman up and helped him stand on his feet.

“You okay?” She asked and he nodded. Korra brushed herself off and looked over her shoulder one last time. Asami’s eyes were still watching her and Korra noticed a hint of a smile flicker across her lips. 

* * *

Korra shuffled through the contents of her locker trying to find her history notes. Maybe Mako had a point when he suggested that she should reorganise her locker. Then again, anything that Mako said held a grain of salt. They were friends now but for a while after their break up things were awkward. Sometimes they still were. Eventually, Korra managed to find her history notes mixed in with some old math quizzes and cheered triumphantly to herself. Her celebration was cut short by Bolin and Adora slamming her locker shut.

Korra jumped back to avoid getting clipped by the door. “Bolin! You nearly took my hand off!”

“My bad.” He scrunched his face apologetically but quickly exchanged it for a look of excitement. “Are you coming to the tryouts?” Korra pulled her brows together in confusion. Then it clicked. The cheer tryouts. The only tryouts that were happening after school and the one Asami was going to be at. Korra inhaled sharply as the image of Asami doing the splits flashed across her mind. She shook her head of the thought. This was neither the time nor place to get distracted. 

“Since when are tryouts a social gathering?” Korra clicked the lock of her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She walked towards the parking lot with Bolin and Adora following alongside her.

“Since Catra decided she’d try out. It’s a definite must-see event.” Adora said.

“Catra in a cheerleading uniform? Did she lose a bet or something?” Korra laughed knowing that Catra would rather die than wear the mini skirts that Glimmer sported every other day. 

“Glimmer basically said the only reason why Catra won’t join is because she doesn’t have what it takes to make the team. And so here we are.” Adora replied.

“So she’s auditioning out of spite. That... makes sense.” Korra rolled her eyes and pushed through the double doors of the school. “I’m sorry. As interesting as that sounds, I might pass.” Korra pulled out her keys.

“Oh come onnnnnnnn  _ Korrrraaaa _ .” Bolin practically whined at her feet. “It’ll be so much fun! Everyone is going to be there! And we’re even getting boba after.” He flashed Korra his best puppy dog eyes. Korra grumbled. Boba was a weakness of hers. It was basically blasphemy to pass up the opportunity to get some. 

“And I know a certain someone will be there.” Adora wagged her eyebrows at Korra. “You know. A hot, tall girl with beautiful, jet black hair. Just imagine. Short shorts and a sports bra.” Adora planted the image in her mind and that was all Korra could see for a fraction of a second. Her face turned beet red at the thought. 

“Who?” Bolin said in his innocent bubble of obliviousness. It was part of the reason Korra loved him so much. Adora, on the other hand, was a different story. 

“Adora.” Korra warned with a hiss. “Shut. Up.” Korra shot daggers at Adora. Just as she did, she spotted Mako waving at them from across the parking lot. 

“Hey guys! Wait up!” He jogged over and Korra shifted in place. It was one thing for her and Mako to be friends after their break up. Discussing potential crushes in front of him was a completely different story. The last time Mako overheard Adora teasing Korra over a crush he could barely look at her for a week, which made their early morning practices very awkward. Korra took a quick breath to compose herself before Mako caught up to them. Bolin threw an arm around his brother enthusiastically. 

“You’re coming too?” His eyes lit up. “See, it’s already going to be the best day ever.”

“I mean, I’ll take any chance I can get to see Catra bite the dust. I don’t think I’ve met anyone with less pep than her. This shall be interesting.” Mako said and Adora whacked his arm. 

“Excuse me. My girlfriend has plenty of pep!” Adora defended and they paused for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Sure.” Mako laughed. “You’re coming too right?” He turned to face Korra and she suddenly stiffened like a deer in headlights. Her and Mako sitting together to watch Asami try out for the cheerleading team sounded like the beginning of a horror movie or her worst nightmare. Possibly both. On top of that, everyone else was going to be there and she could already hear the sounds of their relentless badgering. But despite herself, part of her really did want to see Asami again. The way she smiled at her, even briefly, was enough to make an impression. Before Korra could answer for herself, Adora looped their arms together and practically dragged her toward the field where the tryouts were being held. 

“Yes, she is.” Adora stated. “And we’re getting boba after.” She beamed as the four of them headed to the tryouts. 

*****

As they approached the fields Adora spotted Bow and Scorpia by the bleachers and greeted them with a wave. The boys practically raced to sit next to them while Adora sauntered over at her own pace. The tryouts were buzzing with energy. Glimmer was using the megaphone in her hands to shout instructions at the nervous group of freshmen while Mermista practised her finger exercises by scrolling mindlessly through her phone while blowing a bubble with her gum. Catra stood to the far left of the group with pure disinterest, already regretting her decision to try out. School spirit was not her forte. She lit up at the sight of Adora and said something to Glimmer before making her way over to them. Korra watched as Adora thought with the brain in her pants rather than the one that rattled inside her head. Adora loved cheer tryouts. Especially if that meant that her girlfriend had to wear fitted workout gear that hugged at her curves.

“You might want to pick your jaw up from the ground,” Korra muttered as Catra approached them. Adora simply elbowed her in the stomach in response. Korra doubled over in a quiet groan mostly from shock. 

“Hey, Adora. Like what you see?” Catra grinned as she leaned on the fence between the bleachers and the field. She batted her lashes and smiled when Adora came over to feather a kiss over her lips. Adora pulled away with a lingering smile. 

“I always do.” Adora ran her eyes over Catra’s body. “Though you’d look even better in the white and gold of those uniforms.” She nodded her head at the group of cheerleaders. To be fair, Catra could sharpen a pencil and Adora would still be donning the same love-struck expression. 

“Get a room!” Mako called out behind them playfully and Catra glared at him. 

“At least when I do I won’t be sharing it with my right hand.” She quipped and the rest of the group hollered at the burn. Adora bowed her head down with a slight colour in her cheeks. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Adora bit her lip and Catra leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

“I can think of a few things.” Her sly grin hovered over Adora’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Adora groaned as she pulled away.

“Only if you bring home that uniform for me.” She said with as much resolve as she could muster and retreated to join the others. 

“I don’t do mini skirts!” Catra shouted back before joining the rest of the girls who were eagerly awaiting tryouts. Once everyone settled down Korra took a sip from her bottle and scanned the sea of faces, looking for Asami. As reluctant as she was to join them, her nerves were buzzing in anticipation.

“You looking for someone?” Asami stopped right next to her and smiled. Korra gulped down the water she was drinking, almost choking at Asami’s sudden appearance. Her mind emptied and her lips parted at the sight of her. She was wearing tight shorts, as anticipated, but the loose crop top that rode up as she leaned against the fence caught her off guard. Korra finally snapped out of her trance and lifted her gaze from the well defined lines of Asami’s midriff. 

“Uh yes- I mean no.” Korra stammered and cleared her throat. “You look good, I- I mean prepared… you look prepared.” Asami tilted her head and chuckled.

“Thanks. I like to be ready for anything.” She smirked. Her eyes dropped from Korra’s for half a second and ran down the length of her body. “And if it’s any consolation, you look good too.” She flipped her hair before joining Catra and the rest of the people trying out. 

“I- uh… what just happened?” Korra said breathlessly. Her brain was still short-circuiting from their interaction. Adora leaned over her shoulder.

“That, my dear Korra, is what I call flirting. Though you might need to work on your game.” She glanced over at Asami who looked back at the two of them. “Scratch that. You definitely need to work on your game.” Adora pointed out.

“What?! I have game.” Korra said defensively. 

“ _ You look prepareedddd. _ ” Adora mocked Korra with her own words. Soon enough the others joined in, Korra’s eyes met Mako’s. His face was expressionless as he stared back and shifted awkwardly in his seat. Adora pulled Korra next to her, purposefully putting herself between the obvious tension brewing. Adora whispered to Korra. “Remember, he broke up with you. He made his choice. Which means you’re free to make your own.” Korra slumped against Adora’s shoulder and looked out onto the field.

“Thanks.”

* * *

It was criminal, the way Asami moved. Flipping, twisting and dancing like she was intentionally trying to give Korra a heart attack. Lines of sweat glistened off her smooth skin and Korra couldn’t take her eyes off her. She tried for the most part not to look obvious about it, for Mako’s sake, but it was alarmingly difficult for her to tear her eyes away from Asami as she whipped her hair back. The song came to a conclusion and Asami glanced towards Korra in the stands. Their eyes locked and Korra caught sight of the way Asami bit the edge of her lip before the screech of the megaphone echoed across the field. 

“Sorry!” Glimmer apologised, hitting the megaphone lightly with the palm of her hand. “Okay after a lot of careful deliberation we have chosen a few lucky candidates to join the ranks of our esteemed cheer squad!” 

“Announce it already!” Adora cupped her hands and shouted from the bleachers. Glimmer rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

“As I was saying. Joining the Swift Wind Stallions are Perfuma,” Scorpia cheered loudly and clapped feverishly. Everyone turned their heads and Scorpia shrunk sheepishly as Perfuma blushed, tugging at the edge of her shirt. Everyone knew they liked each other, but neither of them had the gall to admit it. It was cute. Glimmer smiled and continued. “Jinora, Seahawk, Asami and Catra!”

“Yes!” Catra pumped her fist victoriously as Adora ran down to congratulate her. 

“Not the reaction I was expecting, but I’m so glad you're excited!” Glimmer held out an unclaimed cheer uniform for her. The others came down to celebrate with the newly appointed cheerleaders. 

“And now I can politely decline.” Everyone’s eyes darted over at her comment. 

“Wait, what?” Bolin chimed in, saying aloud what everyone was thinking. 

“I only tried out because Glimmer said I couldn’t make the team. Now that I have, I can say she was wrong.” Catra shrugged. 

“Seriously? All this to prove a point?” Glimmer rolled her eyes and sighed. “Now we’ll have to choose one of the runner ups.” Glimmer deliberated through her list of candidates while Mermista stood to the side looking unamused by Catra’s antics. 

“You’re really not going to join?” Adora rested her arms around Catra’s neck and ran her hands through Catra’s hair. Catra’s arms looped around Adora’s waist habitually.

“ _ I _ ,” She emphasised. “Am not a cheerleader.” Catra said and touched their foreheads together softly. She leaned in with pursed lips but Adora pulled back from her like they were the same sides of a magnet, close but never quite touching. 

“That’s a real shame.” Adora said and lowered her voice. “ _ I _ ,” She emphasised similarly to Catra but with a different tone in her voice. A sultry one. “Was really looking forward to seeing you in that cheer uniform.” She let her lips brush against Catra’s as she spoke. “I was hoping to take it off of you.” She grazed Catra’s lips faintly.

“Wait-” Catra whined as Adora pulled away, no longer within her grasps. Catra groaned and pinched her brows together. With a flushed face and her eyes to the ground, she put a firm hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. “...I’ll join the team.” She grumbled and Glimmer perked up with glee. 

“Yes! Finally! Now we can all go celebrate!” She cheered and turned to the new members of her squad. “You guys are all welcome to join! We’re going to go get some boba!” Korra’s head shot up at her comment and looked over at Asami who threw her bag strap over her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Asami said standing on the fringe of their group. 

“The more the merrier.” Adora grinned, inviting Asami along for her own ulterior motives. 

“In that case, I’d love to. If you want me, that is.” This time Asami addressed Korra directly. Everyone silently snickered at the exchange. Korra blushed profusely. 

“I- uh- yeah. I’d love for you to join us.” She answered and with that they all started to head towards the parking lot. A few moments later Mako called for everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys. I'm feeling kind of sick so I might sit this one out.” He said, eyes flickering over Korra’s. Her stomach dropped. 

“What?? Nooooooooo. Mako! It’s boba!” Bolin protested.

“I know. I’m just not feeling too well. But next time for sure. Congratulations on making it on the team.” He said to Asami, Catra, and Perfuma who decided to join them for celebratory drinks. They all thanked him before he parted ways with the rest of them. Adora noticed the obvious fall in Korra’s mood and gave her hand a light squeeze to remind her of what she had said earlier. With a small nudge, Korra’s smile started to return and she pushed back at Adora’s antics. 

“You’re an idiot.” Korra rolled her eyes and Catra put her arm around Adora’s strong shoulders.

“Yeah, but she’s my idiot.” Catra kissed her cheek and with one swift motion Adora pulled Catra onto her back in a piggyback fashion. “Oh my god.” Catra exclaimed.

“Charge!” Adora shouted as she ran off to find her car. Everyone dispersed pretty quickly, leaving Korra and Asami alone for a moment. 

“You’ve got interesting friends.” Asami’s lips curled in amusement. It was unfair how tantalising they were. It was hard for Korra to think of anything else.

“Tell me about it.” She shook her head.

“Do you need a ride?” Asami offered.

“I… yeah I’d like one.” Korra replied and the beat of her heart accelerated.

*****

Asami’s driving was calculated, precise and  _ fast. _ She weaved through traffic like fingers through water and quickly whipped her car into a parking spot just outside of the boba place while Korra was clutching the dash for dear life. From the way, Asami held herself it was the last thing she expected. The engine turned off at the twist of the key in the ignition. Asami pulled her keys out and looked over at Korra.

“You’re… a fast driver.” Korra mumbled, waiting for her organs to return to their rightful place in her body. She could’ve sworn she’d lost her kidney on the side of the road a few miles back. 

“Yeah, sorry. I like to be efficient, to say the least. I don’t know. It’s calming.” Asami let out a soft laugh and Korra’s breath hitched at the sound. It was light and airy. A single noted symphony. Asami surprised her. She was calm and collected but underneath that facade, she was just as intense as Korra. The buzzing in her nerves was calmed by adrenaline. Even though running and driving were completely different, they were outlets nonetheless. Asami noticed how Korra fell silent, lost in a field of her own thoughts. 

“You okay?” Asami asked Korra and her concentration was pulled out of her head. 

“Yeah, I’m good… You’re just unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” Korra thought out loud.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Asami challenged and Korra chuckled.

“Definitely a good thing.” She smiled. It was Asami’s turn to blush as their eyes met. Korra cleared her throat, looking towards her hands bashfully. “Looks like we’re the first one’s here. Come on. I’ll buy you a drink.” Korra opened the door and swung herself out of the car.

“What? No. You don’t have to.” Asami followed Korra, locking the car behind her. 

“I want to.” Korra bit her lip and rubbed a nervous hand to the back of her neck. Flirting wasn’t one of her areas of expertise, though she’d never admit it. “So, what’s your poison?” Korra asked. Asami’s lips curled as her eyes flashed over to Korra, with coloured cheeks. 

“Thai milk tea with brown sugar pearls.” Asami dropped her arms to her sides, letting her hands hover closer to Korra’s. “Thanks.” 

As they waited for their drinks the others began to roll into the store. Korra poked her straw through the thin plastic as heavy hands clamped around her shoulders.

“You didn’t wait for us?” Bolin gasped loudly and Korra threw his arm off her.

“It’s not my fault you guys were slow.” Korra shrugged and Bolin looked like he was on the verge of weeping until Opal came to his aid.

“Aww, it’s okay Bol.” She cooed. “I’ll buy you one.” Opal giggled as she pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. 

“I mean okay I guess.” He pouted as Opal dragged him away. Korra and Asami found an empty booth to slide into. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Korra apologized as her eyes darted across the other side of the U-shaped booth, where Asami sat.

“Don’t be. I like them.” She laughed. They sipped their teas in silence, exchanging stolen glances before the others came to join them.

“And we like you too.” Adora gleamed as she shoved Korra over roughly. 

“Agh! Adora! Can you not?” Korra scrambled across the booth until Adora’s butt wasn’t crushing her lap. Catra twirled a finger in Asami’s direction, wordlessly asking her to move over. Asami kindly obliged until everyone decided to cram themselves into the booth, squishing Korra and Asami together with little to no breathing room in the back. Korra groaned as her cheeks flared in embarrassment. 

“Hey.” She squinted shyly at Asami.

“Hey.” Asami bit her lip. 

“So Asami I need to know  _ everything _ .” Glimmer said before sipping at her drink.

“Everything?” Asami mused. 

“Yeah like where did you come from? Do you have any siblings? What’s your favourite colour? NO, wait! Do you like pineapple on pizza?” Bolin ambushed her with a series of questions. 

“Uh. I’m from Republic City. I just transferred schools because of the academic programs you guys have. No siblings, red and yes I do like pineapple on pizza.” She answered.

“NOOOOOO!” Bolin shouted dramatically. “We’ve lost another one.” He feigned a dramatic tear and Opal brushed at the back of his hair, trying her best to comfort him.

“Transferred huh. Was there anyone you were...affiliated with at your old school? Maybe even still affiliated with?” Adora tried to act casual about her interrogation which only made her even more suspicious. Korra kicked her leg hard under the table and she muffled a groan. Catra rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s lack of tact.

“What Adora is trying to ask is if you’re single.” Catra rephrased and Korra stood up onto her seat.

“Okay that’s enough!” She hopped onto the table. “Can we not give Asami the third degree? We want her to stay and not scare her off. Ideally…” Korra looked over at Asami while the others snickered and muttered around her. “I- uh….” Korra straightened herself up and held out a hand for Asami. “Do you want to get out of here?” She directed her question at Asami. Everyone watched with intense interest, holding onto Asami's response. 

“I’d love to.” Asami grinned widely. She took Korra’s hand and climbed onto the table. They both jumped down to escape their booth. Korra went first and helped Asami with a more graceful descent. Her hands rested on her hips as she lowered her to the ground. Asami gasped quietly and Korra’s lips parted at the sudden awareness of their proximity. An  _ oh _ escaped from Asami and Korra’s gaze flickered down to her dark coloured lips at the sound. 

“Let’s go.” Korra said breathily and held Asami’s hand. As she led the two of them outside, the rest of their boisterous gang of friends hooted and howled at their expense. 

“That was dramatic,” Adora commented and Catra used the extra given space to sprawl over Adora’s lap as she usually did. 

“Almost as dramatic as you are.” Catra teased and Adora gasped loudly. 

“I am NOT dramatic, thank you very much!” Adora said defensively.

“I don’t mean to side with Catra here but… you did kind of throw your homework at Hordak once because you got an A- not an A+.” Glimmer added.

“And remember that time you kicked your desk over?” Bow added.

“I was being attacked!” Adora exclaimed.

“Yeah, by a fly,” Catra noted.

“I THOUGHT IT WAS A SPIDER.” Adora crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat. Catra nuzzled against Adora’s neck. 

“The big strong star athlete,” She mumbled, drawing circles against her collarbones sweetly. “Is scared of an itty bitty spider.” She finished off and Adora shoved her off her lap.

“I hate you.” She grumbled, trying to suppress the smile forming on her lips.

“I know,” Catra smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes before kissing Adora’s cheek. 

“And this is why none of us can keep our boba down,” Mermista stated bluntly and everyone burst into a fit of laughter before falling back into their normal bickering conversation.

*****

“Where are we going?” Asami asked as Korra led them up through an old building lined with vines and graffiti art covering the walls. Her protests were weak as they climbed up the staircase, distracted by the fact that Korra’s fingers were laced between her own, hyper-aware of her touch. 

“I want to show you something,” Korra said without any further explanation. Asami didn’t argue until she saw the rusty sign hanging on the wall with bold black writing.

“Korra are we...trespassing right now?” Asami came to an abrupt stop and Korra jerked back.

“Technically… but I’ve been doing this for years and I would never let anything bad happen to you!” Korra said, her face immediately turning pink at her words. They barely knew each other but Korra already cared for her a great deal. 

“You promise?” Asami prodded, biting her bottom lip. 

“I promise.” Korra’s voice lowered, whispering her promise quietly between them like it was the most important thing she’d ever said. Asami’s breath hitched as she nodded. She’d never met anyone quite like Korra before. Someone who could soothe her simply by the power of their words. A promise that made her feel safe. Korra’s lips curled as she pulled them towards the roof of the building. She paused at the thick metal door that stood in front of them. “Okay, close your eyes.” Asami hesitated before Korra squeezed her hand in reassurance. “Trust me.” And she did. Korra pushed the door wide open and led Asami towards the edge of the rooftop at a reasonably safe distance. “Okay, now open,” Korra said and Asami’s eyes fluttered open. She was speechless. She saw the whole city before her. It was bustling and glowing with life. She could even see the tiny lines of traffic on the roads. The city was buzzing with energy and yet from where they stood it was blanketed in a layer of calmness. 

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Asami breathed as she let the cold breeze hit the surface of her skin. “How did you find this place?” Asami questioned as Korra led them towards the edge and sat down hanging her feet over it. Asami followed similarly with a knee hitched up to prop up her chin but her body was facing Korra. She couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of her. 

“It was hard when I first came here. Everything was so different from where I grew up. In my hometown everyone knew everyone else. You could walk downtown and you’d see your neighbour’s dentist and you’d know exactly who they were. When I moved to the city I was suddenly thrown into a crowded room where no one cared or bothered to look up from their own lives to see others. It bothered me, the disconnection. Then one day I found this place. My tiny oasis in the middle of the city. Here I feel like I’m connected to everything, all at once.” Korra looked out contently as she watched the city below her. 

“I can see why you like it,” Asami said, studying the features of Korra’s face. Her bright blue eyes, sharp brows, dark brown hair. The strong curve of her jaw and her soft, smooth skin. Pieced together like art. Wild and calm. Just like Korra. A gust of icy air washed over her and Asami shivered in reaction, pulling her legs tighter to her chest. Korra noticed the girl shifting in place and caught the goosebumps that rose to the surface of her skin. Korra threw the track jacket she was wearing off her shoulders and looped it around Asami’s shoulders. Her fingers tugged the jacket closer to Asami’s centre, making sure she was covered. 

“You don’t have to-” Asami started but Korra interjected.

“I want to.” Korra smiled and the two of them blushed. Asami’s fingers grazed over Korra’s as she hugged the jacket in closer. Korra’s hands fell away sheepishly and she cleared her throat. “Besides, I like the cold. It practically snowed every day in my old town.” Korra held her arms out, welcoming the cold wind. 

“Be careful! You’re going to fall!” Asami’s hand shot out to hold her arm. Her breath caught in the back of her throat at the strength in them.

“Never!” Korra shouted out from the rooftop and they both broke out into laughter. Their chatter dissipated and Korra quirked her lips nervously, holding a thought in her mind since she gave Asami her jacket. After a moment she finally said it. “It looks good on you. The jacket that is.” Korra noted, failing to conceal the hint of colour in her cheeks.

“Maybe I should have joined track instead.” Asami joked. 

“I don’t know if you’d be able to keep up with Adora and I. I mean you were okay at tryouts.” Korra teased.

“You better take that back!” Asami gasped. 

“Or what?” Korra wiggled her brows and started to stand up. Asami stood up with her as she slowly backed away towards the door they came from. “Prove me wrong, Sato. Race you back?” She smirked as she turned.

“Oh, you’re so on!” Asami said as they both raced back to Asami’s car. 

* * *

“Okay, so what’s the game plan?” Adora crashed into the seat next to Korra with the rest of their friends as they settled in for lunch.

“What plan?” Korra stared back at them with confusion and a half-eaten pasta noodle hanging from her mouth. 

“Seriously?” Glimmer exclaimed as she looked over at Asami who stood across the cafeteria talking to Perfuma and Scorpia in the lunch line. “You and Asami?” Glimmer spoke with giddy.

“What about us? We’re just friends.” Korra dug mindlessly at her cooling pasta. It was still something she had to come to terms with. She had a bad habit of assuming that every pretty person that smiled at her liked her. She wasn’t about to compromise what she had with Asami baselessly. 

“You can’t be serious.” Catra scoffed and Korra turned her head.

“What?” Korra grumbled a reply.

“She likes you. She couldn’t be more obvious about it unless she wrote it on her forehead!” Catra said.

“She’s just- you know- really nice.” Korra reasoned. She knew how weak her argument sounded but part of her was scared that Asami didn’t feel the same. 

“God. You’re just as bad as Adora.” Catra rolled her eyes and Adora dropped her plastic fork, waving her finger around. 

“Hey, I am NOT that bad!” Adora said defensively and everyone’s eyes narrowed in on her. “... I’m not….” The conviction in her voice grew weaker. 

“It took you two years to realise I was flirting with you,” Catra stated matter of factly. 

“Tackling me to the ground doesn’t equate to flirting,” Adora argued.

“I literally slept over  _ in your bed  _ like every other day.” Catra continued.

“We were doing best friend things!” Adora exclaimed.

“Well, you certainly didn’t do that with me.” Glimmer chimed in with raised eyebrows. 

“Or me.” Bow added, stifling a laugh.

“Or  _ mE _ !” Bolin added and everyone’s attention shifted over to him. “And honestly I’m a little offended.” Bolin crossed his arms.

“Are you saying you want to sleep in the same bed as Adora?” Opal accused her boyfriend and he suddenly went pale, realising the implications of what he had just said. 

“No- of course not! I would never. That’s totally not what I meant. I- uh.” Bolin started to sweat and Opal stared at him. “I just meant that- you know what. I didn’t mean anything. I take it back. The only person I want to share a bed with is you.” He nodded quickly.

“Uh huh.” She pursed her lips. Everyone’s eyes started to dart around awkwardly looking away from them and back to the issue at hand. 

“... I got there eventually.” Adora pouted and Catra laughed, curling her arm around Adora’s neck.

“After I literally told you that I love you.” Catra pointed out and Adora grumbled. 

“You’re just lucky I loved you back.” Adora turned her head stubbornly to the side, facing away from Catra.

“Loved? As in past tense?” Catra questioned and took Adora’s chin between her fingers. She looked into Adora’s eyes with ferocity but a touch of vulnerability. Catra was good at putting up a tough front but when it came to Adora, her mask fell away. Even as a joke, Catra could feel the fear that tugged at her back of her mind. 

“Love. Present tense.” Adora brushed her thumb against the side of Catra’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Catra leaned in with a smile. 

“I’m still trying to get how ANY of this has anything to do with me and Asami?” Korra interrupted their little make-out session. 

“What about me now?” Asami said as she approached the group along with Perfuma and Scorpia. Korra stiffened in her seat and froze in place. Maybe if she didn’t move, Asami wouldn’t see her. Asami furrowed her brows together but didn’t say anything.

“Nice jacket you got there  _ Asami _ . Looks  _ familiar. _ ” Glimmer wagged her eyebrows at her.

“Uh, yeah.” Asami looked to her toes as heat rose to her cheeks. “Korra let me borrow it.” 

“Oh really?” Adora’s grin grew wider and gave Korra a nudge or two. “You know, Catra  _ always  _ wears my jacket as well. What  _ a coincidence _ .” Adora played off coyly. 

“I  _ steal _ your jacket.” Catra corrected. Korra buried her head into her arms and groaned in embarrassment. Adora was a bad liar but her acting was even worse.

“Well, it is a pretty comfy jacket,” Asami said, trying her best to keep a straight face. 

“You know what else is really nice?” Glimmer propped her chin on top of her hands.

“Having a girlfriend.” Bow answered her question as if they’d rehearsed their conversation. Honestly, at this point it wouldn’t surprise Korra if they had.

“I don’t doubt that it is.” Asami’s eyes flickered over to Korra who shrunk in her seat. 

“You know, come to think of it.” Adora rubbed at her chin curiously. “Why, Korra, you don’t have a girlfriend do you?” She asked innocently. 

“Spirits, I’m begging you over here. Just take me out now.” Korra groaned to herself as she lifted her head up. 

“If the spirits don’t get back to you I’d be happy to take you.” Asami said casually. Korra’s eyes widened as she turned beet red, looking up at the green-eyed girl standing above her.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……” Korra’s mouth fell agape. The others beside them gasped with a series of  _ ooos  _ and  _ ahhs, _ watching the two with intense interest. Asami tilted her head with a light smile.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Mako came over and greeted everyone before pausing momentarily. “... What’s going on?... Why is everyone acting so weird?” He looked suspiciously around the lunch table and no one responded. Everyone but Asami knew about Korra and Mako’s history and how weird it was after they broke up. 

“I was asking Korra out but she has yet to give me her answer,” Asami explained, hoping to prompt Korra for an answer. She looked over at Mako and a flash of guilt came over her.

“Oh…” Mako said awkwardly. Adora elbowed Korra in the ribs hard, jolting her back into reality with a shot of pain. Asami patiently mused. 

“I would love to.” Korra squeaked and Asami broke out in a full-blown grin.

“You had me worried for a second.” She said as she sat down next to Korra. Mako, on the other hand, sat next to Bolin with his lips pulled tightly. Korra let out an anxious chuckle as her eyes darted from Mako to Asami.

“I’m really happy for you Korra.” Mako said and Korra sighed in relief. It’s all she really needed to hear. Mako was still one of the most important people in her life. Even after their break up, she had nothing but love for him in her heart. She was glad he sat across from her now. She could tell he meant what he said. 

“Thank you,” Korra smiled and turned her attention to Asami. She gave her a curious look and Korra shook her off. “I’ll explain later.” She replied, tracing a finger along her hairline and behind her ear.

“And maybe why you took so long to ask me out?” Asami teased. “Oh wait,” She laughed as Korra nudged her arm.

“I wasn’t sure you liked me back.” Korra shrunk in her spot.

“It’s not like I’ve been subtle.” Asami said, quirking her eyebrows.

“She really hasn’t.” Adora added.

“Even Adora could see it.” Catra rested on top of Adora’s shoulders. 

“I am NOT that bad!” Adora huffed as Catra laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Please, some of us are trying to eat our lunch,” Korra said dramatically.

“You know, we could give them a run for their money.” Asami leaned in and whispered against Korra’s ear. Her face flushed as the air from her lungs escaped. And right then, Korra knew. Asami was going to be the death of her.

* * *

“Ugh. Why anyone would actively enjoy getting up this early is beyond me.” Catra grumbled as Asami pulled into the parking lot at school. New Republic High was hosting the first track meet of the season and neither of them was going to miss Korra and Adora race.

“Any time before noon is early for you.” Asami chuckled lightly as she grabbed something from the passenger side of the car and closed the door behind her.

“Exactly! You get me.” Catra replied and Asami shook her head.

“Lucky for you I bought coffee.” Asami held out a cup for Catra and her whole demeanour changed. 

“Thank GOD.” Catra grasped the cup like a pot of liquid gold. “This is why I love you.” She said and sipped at her hot beverage. Asami looked at her with a hint of a smile and Catra paused, realising what she just said. “Don’t you dare tell Glimmer I said that.”

“Not a word.” Asami stifled a laugh.

“OR BOLIN!” Catra shot daggers at her. “Or so help me god I will NEVER hear the end of it.”

“Bolin is a sweetheart though.” Asami said and Catra pulled her in close with a sharp tug of her sleeve.

“I mean it. If you so much as say a single thing to him about it I will come for you. I know how to kill someone with my _ pinky _ .” Catra glared at her. “He must NOT EVER find out!” 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Asami tried her best to hold in her laughter as they went to find a spot to sit.

“I’m so gonna beat you today.” Adora stood stretching out beside Korra. Her eyes caught Catra and Asami walking towards the bleachers and she nodded at the both of them. Korra waved at them and her smile grew. It was still hard to believe that Asami was her girlfriend, even after two months together. 

“Yeah, right. I don’t think so.” Korra said with confidence. She had a new motivator and she was sitting in the stands beside the grumpy Catra. Their eyes met and Asami bit the corner of her lip. 

“Go Korra!” She cheered from the stands, just for her. 

“Oh, I see.” Adora wagged her eyebrows. Korra wanted to win to impress Asami. “You talk a big game, Avatar. But words won’t help you here.” Adora said, using Korra’s adorned nickname. 

“Whatever, She-RA.” Korra teased knowing how much she hated her nickname. The both of them got into their starting positions. As the crowds quieted to watch, Korra’s attention fixed on the finish line. Her toes dug into the ground as everything else fell away. It was just her and the track. She waited for the sound. Three. Two. One! The starting gun shot off with a bang and the runners sprinted. Korra’s steps pounded against the track, one foot after the other. She could feel it, the other runners behind her and Adora coming up next to her. With metres to spare, she pushed harder than before and crossed the finish line with half a metre between them. The crowd erupted into cheers.

“Yes!” Korra yelled out with pride and Adora threw her arms around her.

“Good race!” She hugged Korra with joy. Coming second to Korra was the next best position. As they pulled away they saw Asami and Catra making their way down from the stands to meet them. The second their feet were on the ground Catra bolted at Adora and tackled her.

“Second? You’re losing your touch Adora.” Catra cooed. Adora rolled her eyes and pulled Catra into a jarring kiss. Exhausted but happy. Korra shook her head at them and spotted her own girlfriend. A glint of pride shone in Asami’s eyes and Korra beamed. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist spinning them in place.

“Congratulations, Superstar.” Asami giggled as Korra lowered her to the ground. Her arms securing themselves around Korra’s neck. Korra leaned up and kissed Asami who happily returned the favour. Asami’s fingers sunk into her hair and pulled her in closer. After a few seconds, they pulled apart for some air. 

“God, I love you.” Korra let escape from her mouth, still dazed from their kiss. She suddenly stiffened in place. It was the first time either of them had said it. Asami’s eyes widened. “I- uh… You know. It’s completely fine if you’re not there yet. It just slipped. NOT that I didn’t mean it or anything-” Korra started to ramble in her panic. Asami pressed her lips against Korra’s again, cutting off her nervous babbling.

“I love you too.” She murmured between them when she pulled away. Korra grinned widely before Bolin wrapped his arms around the both of them, lifting them up with joy.

“Congratulations KORRA!” He exclaimed and the rest of their friends started to pile in on them.

“Help.” Korra let out a breathless squeak as Asami joined in with the laughter and celebrations of their friends. As much as Korra protested, there was nowhere else she’d rather be. In the arms of the girl she loved and her best friends. She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! either in the comments or @/legendofgays or @/jakethebrick_ on twitter!


End file.
